


the one where foggy is sad

by TardisAtHogwarts



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Study, I wish they'd just be HAPPY idiots in love, Im gonna make the next ch happy okay, M/M, do you guys see the matt foggy parrellels in ch 2?, foggy is sad, i can't live with another sad one, matt is making foggy sad, these two are fucking outrageous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisAtHogwarts/pseuds/TardisAtHogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 11:30 on a school night and I'm tired. Read this to get sad. Very short but so is your lifespan after reading. Foggy Nelson character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jesus Matt, wtf

When Matt tells me that he could see the fire or whatever shit he said I didn’t think of all those times where he hit his walking stick all around and basically lied to me. I didn’t think about how those first couple months of awkwardly holding my elbow weren’t really necessary. I thought of all the times Matt told me I’m beautiful.

Every time in class.

Every time in the street.

When we were drunk and he almost fell down those fucking steps because “The spins are worse because my senses are more...”(Perceptive? Keen? Unbelievably, stupidly sensitive?).

He fucking turns to me and leans in real close, like he’s sharing a secret (was he?). He tells me with his eyes focused on my eyes through those stupid glasses of his and says “You’re beautiful.” He does that stupid fucking smile and my heart breaks a little (could he hear that too?).

This man in front of me that couldn’t see (not really, I can’t forget that) was telling me I’m beautiful. He’s saying it like he really means it. He can’t really mean it (did he?). I think to myself that I don’t deserve this guy (I still don’t). This fucking blind guy who tells me he thinks I’m beautiful like he means it.

My heart breaks (and he must hear it because his smile turns bitter). I say “You must be blind.” Because what else am I suppose to say.

When Matt tells me he could see me though whatever fire bullshit he sees all the time I get torn to pieces. This guy told me I’m beautiful and I felt bad for him. He could see me the whole time (only not, I gotta remember or I’ll drown in this). I think the reason why it really hurts is because all I really want to do is kiss him.

I wanna hold him tight and fit all those broken pieces back into the Matt who told me he loved me. I wanna punch him in the face for having me believe that he was blind (he still is, I’ve gotta remember). I want this to all be fine and tell him he’s beautiful too.

Most of all, I want Matt to be just Matt again.

My Matt, the blind lawyer who told me I’m beautiful.


	2. those fucking sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy can't sleep when he knows something might... happen. Neither can I with all these sad chapters rolling through my head like a fucking tornado.

My head swiveled and my heart dropped. What used to be just another background noise was now as ominous to me as a gunshot. It filled my ears. A siren’s howl.

My mind raced far ahead of what was normal in this situation. I imagined exactly what happened and how everything turned out. Whether anyone was hurt (Matt wouldn’t let anyone but himself bleed). Most people wouldn’t think twice but they didn’t have a best friend out there fucking with the Russian mob. A blind best friend.

Tomorrow’s papers’ headline jumped out at me.

‘GANG MEMBER STRANGELY INCAPACITATED’

‘A MUGGING STOPPED BY VIGILANTE’

‘MASKED BLIND MAN FIGHTS CRIME AGAINST HIS BEST FRIEND’S BETTER JUDGEMENT’

I’d seen them all before (Maybe not that last one) and I didn’t want to have to face those biting remarks about Matt (or rather “The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen”).

Maybe staying in the office straining my ears all night wasn’t the best thing to do but it was better than listening in bed under the guise of sleep. Sleep was as distant as my stupid friend was. Maybe even further (I don’t even know which one I needed more right now).

Escaping to the office where a shred of normalcy was vaguely there was my only relief. Well, at least when those asshole sirens weren’t blasting full volume (Matt’s face flashed in my mind, bloody and bruised). Or maybe if the plaque sitting in the corner really was out of sight, out of mind (Matt’s broken face appeared, grasping at their strained friendship like a lifeline).

Even if I worked myself to death (I winced because Matt was doing exactly that, literally) I wouldn’t be able to avoid my worst fear. The fear I’d been avoiding since That Night with Matt.

A head line that wasn’t ‘MAN IN BLACK ESCAPES POLICE’.

A head line that wasn’t ‘MASKED VIGILANTE INJURES TWO CRIMINALS’

No, those were livable, survivable. I could accept a Matt who dressed up like Zorro and played Robin Hood (It would take time but I could do it).

My worst fear was a story I didn’t want to think of when I heard those goddamn sirens blaring. Of waking up after hearing a full night of them.

Looking down at the morning paper and seeing-

‘DEVIL OF HELL’S KITCHEN FOUND DEAD’

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want some more daredevil feels, I'll be crying in the corner.


End file.
